A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a packing band, a packing method and a packing apparatus, of little parts, and a mounting method of electronic parts, and more particularly, to a packing band which is used to carry very little electronic parts such as chip resistances and other little parts for transportation and deposit and so on and is for keeping in the condition of packing together many little parts, a packing method using the packing band, a packing apparatus used in the packing method and a method of mounting electronic parts packed by the packing band to loading positions.
B. Background Art
There exists a carrier tape as a carrying technique of electronic parts, especially, very little electronic parts such as chip resistances which have the size of only several mm.
A structure example of the carrier tape used for carrying the very little electronic parts, is shown. To a long-film like band made of a synthetic resin sheet, storing dents of the electronic parts are emboss-formed along the longitudinal direction. After the electronic parts are stored in the storing dents, a transparent cover tape sheet is stuck to the surface of the band. When the electronic parts are supplied to a mounting apparatus and so on, the electronic parts are taken out from the individual storing dent while the cover tape of the carrier tape is peeled off.
In the synthetic resin carrier tape of the emboss structure like this, the disposal after taking out the electronic parts, is difficult. As for the band made of the synthetic resin, there is a restriction in the disposal using destruction by fire or filing-up because of the problem of the environmental pollution. Also, as the swelling figure corresponding to the figure of the swelling dent projects toward the back face of the carrier tape, when the fellow carrier tapes are piled up above and below or are rolled up in a roll shape, and are deposited, there is a problem that piling up and rolling up are difficult because the swelling figure to the back face disturbs.
It is proposed to use a paper material which is easily disposed, as the carrier tape. A structure example of the carrier tape using a paper material is shown. To the band made of a paper which has a thickness to some extent, many storing dents of the electronic parts are formed by piercing along the longitudinal direction. By sticking a thin film made of a paper or a synthetic resin to the back face of the band, the bottoms of the storing holes are formed. After storing the electronic parts in the storing holes of which bottoms are formed by the film, a cover tape is stuck to the surface of the band.
As a result, it becomes the condition that the electronic parts are protected and stored in the every storing hole of the band. If the carrier tape wherein the electronic parts are stored, is rolled up and kept in a reel shape, it does not become bulky and the carrying treatment becomes easy. As the swelling portion does not exist on the back face of the carrier tape, the rolling up is easy.
In the above-mentioned conventional carrier tape, as stuffs constituting the storing portions of the electronic parts, two stuffs of the band and the film stuck to the back face of the band, are necessary and a step of sticking the film to the back face of the band, is necessary. Therefore, there are problems that the packing work takes time and the packing cost becomes high. As the film of the back face is thin, the bottom of the storing portions becomes thin and the protection of the electronic parts becomes insufficient.
As the bands of different dimensions and figures must be prepared to the every dimension and figure of the electronic parts, the stock management of the bands is troublesome and a large area is necessary for the deposit of the bands. To change the packing electronic parts while the packing work, the packing work must be interrupted once and it takes time to change to another band.
If the storing portions are piercing-processed to the band, there is a problem that material powders occurring at the time of processing stick to the circumference of the storing portion and stick to the electronic parts. In case of the very little and precise electronic parts, the sticking of processing powders is not preferable.
The above problem occurs in case of packing in the carrier tape system not only the said electronic parts but also other very little parts.